Be My Wife? NANIII!
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Kesialan bertubi-tubi menimpa Kise dan membuatnya mau tidak mau mencari pekerjaan untuk mendapat uang. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Kise Ryouta yang selalu kekanak-kanakan tiba-tiba harus berakhir menjadi baby sitter tuan muda egois yang menyeramkan? Dan bagaimana bisa ia malah naik pangkat menjadi istrinya? AkaKise
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda ramping berumur 27 tahunan dengan surai emasnya yang ditutupi oleh sebuah topi cowboy berwana merah serta pakaian modis yang sesuai dengan topinya, berjalan lesu menelusuri kota Hokkaido sambil menyeret koper hitam yang lumayan besar dibelakangnya.

Berniat untuk berlibur ke Osaka, dirinya malah terkena sial bertubi-tubi. Mulai dari ia ketiduran dikereta hingga terlewat dari stasiun tujuannya sampai ia baru menyadari kalau dompet, handphone, serta barang-barang penting miliknya telah lenyap tanpa jejak entah kemana.

Hilang sudah niatnya untuk berlibur.

Sial memang dirinya hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka identitasnya yang sangat terkenal itu pada siapapun, karena kalau hal itu terjadi dijamin dirinya benar-benar tak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Tahu sendirilah fans di jepang itu fanatiknya kayak apa.

Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa kembali adalah dengan mencari ongkos untuk pulang...

 _Kruyuuuuk~_

Dan juga untuk makan.

Kise mengusap-usap perutnya yang tengah keroncongan. Dia baru ingat kalau sebelum berangkat dirinya hanya sarapan sedikit.

Menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Kise tak juga menemukan tempat untuknya agar bisa mendapat uang.

Ia tak bisa kerja di toko bunga. Sangat bahaya bila si pelanggan bahkan pemilik toko mengenali wajahnya.

Ia juga tak bisa kerja di cafe, sama saja akibatnya dengan yang diatas. Lalu ia harus bekerja dimana? Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia menjadi kuli bangunan?

Hari semakin sore seiring membengkaknya betis Kise yang rasanya sudah mau copot karena terus berjalan tanpa henti ia bahkan tak memiliki uang sepeser pun untuk menginap di hotel. Miris.

Tapi, di tengah keputus asaannya, tiba-tiba selembar kertas terbang mengenai Kakinya.

Penasaran, ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan terkejut dengan wajah sumringah ketika melihat tulisan yang ada disana.

SANGAT DI CARI!

L/P YANG BISA MENGURUS ANAK

TELP.021XXXXXXX

SEGERA!

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang tadi kusut. Sepertinya ini sangat cocok untuk pekerjaannya sementara, apalagi ia juga menyukai anak kecil. Dengan terburu-buru satu tangannya pun langsung bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengambil benda elektronik yang selalu di bawanya.

Tapi...

Ia langsung jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang meninju aspal ketika mengingat handphone kesayangannya sudah hilang.

"Sial sekali aku 'ssu yo..."

Gumamnya sambil meratapi kembali kertas yang ia temukan tadi.

Terdiam sebentar ketika ia membaca tulisan kecil yang ada di pojok kanan paling bawah. Tidak terlalu kecil sih, hanya Kise saja yang tidak membaca tulisan itu sampai habis jadi ia tak sadar kalau disana tertera alamat dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Ah... rupanya aku beruntung 'ssu..." gumamnya dengan wajah yang kembali ceria.

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Be My Wife? NANIII?! : © Hiria-ka

Setelah susah payah mencari mondar-mandir sana sini dan bertanya pada beberapa orang di mana alamat itu. Akhirnya Kise sampai juga di depan sebuah rumah gedongan dengan desain kuno seperti rumah mewah milik bangsawan-bangsawan inggris zaman dulu.

 _'_ _Pemiliknya pasti kaya sekali 'ssu'_ pikir Kise yang merasa dirinya kalah mewah dengan pemandangan itu.

Sedikit heran, bagaima ia bisa masuk kerumah itu bila tak ada satu pun tombol bel disana. Apalagi jarak rumah dan gerbangnya cukup jauh. Apa ia harus teriak?

Baiklah. Kalau memang begitu. Ia harus nekat melakukan apapun agar bisa pulang.

Kise menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan suara untuk berteriak, tiba-tiba bola matanya menangkap sosok wanita cantik paruh baya berambut merah yang sedang menyirami kebun bunga mawar yang berada dipinggir jalan berbatu yang memisahkan gerbang dengan rumahnya.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu Kise pun dengan cepat langsung memanggilnya dari luar gerbang "PERMISI?" teriaknya cukup kencang sehingga wanita surai merah itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" si wanita paruh baya meletakan selang airnya yang masih mengalir begitu saja ditanah lalu menghampiri Kise dan membuka gerbangnya.

"Maaf nyonya, Apa benar pemilik rumah ini membutuhkan pengasuh anak? Aku melihat dari selebaran ini 'ssu" Kise menunjukan kertas yang di pungutnya tadi.

"Ah! IYA! Benar sekali! Aku memang sedang mencari seseorang untuk mengurus anak ku selagi aku tidak ada dirumah" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Kise yang juga ikut mengembangkan senyum leganya.

"Uwaaah... syukurlah 'ssu... aku kemari ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini 'ssu yoo" ucap Kise dengan bersemangat.

Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Oh.. baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Kita bicara didalam" ia pun mengajak Kise untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah... jadi begitu..." tanggap wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah nyonya besar Akashi dengan prihatin, ketika mendengar semua cerita Kise mengenai kesialannya sampai ia harus mau tak mau bekerja disini.

"Maaf... karena aku tidak bisa lama-lama kerja disini 'ssu..."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa-apa. hanya satu bulan saja kan? Kebetulan aku hanya akan pergi kurang lebih tiga minggu"

"Waaahh! Terimakasih atas pengertiannya 'ssu, Akashi-san"

"Baiklah. Kau bisa bersiap-siap sekarang. Sebentar lagi putraku akan pulang"

Tanpa ada rasa janggal sedikit pun Kise mengangguk lalu pergi kekamarnya dengan diantar seorang pelayan.

* * *

Kise terdiam kaku. Di hadapannya berdiri pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterochrome yang masih mengawasinya tajam. Apakah penampilannya dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam rapi yang ia pakai saat ini terlihat buruk sampai-sampai pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengamatinya? Padahal pemuda itu sudah menatapnya dari pertama kali ia datang. Terlebih lagi, kenapa majikannya— nyonya Akashi, hanya diam saja membiarkan suasana ini berjalan canggung setelah ia mengatakan "Selamat datang Sei-chan, perkenalkan ini Ryouta" dan setelahnya hanya dilanjutkan dengan tatapan tajam dari pemuda kepala merah itu sampai sekarang!

Oh! Kise benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kurang lebih 30 detik ditatapi seperti itu terasa seperti 30 abad baginya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai pemuda yang kurang tinggi itu selesai menatapnya.

"Apa maksud ini semua. Ibu"

Kise melotot.

 _'_ _Apa katanya? Ibu?'_ batinnya setelah pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Wanita cantik bersurai scarlet itu hanya mengulas senyum mendapati pertanyaan dari si pemuda.

"Selama ibu pergi, dia yang akan mengurus mu Sei-chan. Ibu sudah pernah bilang padamu kan kalau ibu akan mencarikan seorang pengasuh untuk menjaga mu?"

DEGH

Kise menelan ludah. Ya-Yang benar saja? Kise tidak salah dengar kan? Masa iya dia harus mengurus 'anak' yang sudah berumur sepertinya? Apa ia salah baca tulisan yang ada diselebaran kemarin? Tapi ia yakin sekali kok kalau tulisan yang ada pada selebaran itu'DICARI PENGASUH ANAK'! tapi mengapa yang muncul bukan anak-anak? Yang ada malah pemuda kurang tinggi yang jelas sekali tidak perlu pengasuh untuk mengurusi dirinya! Apa ini lelucon?

Kise menatap canggung si pemuda merah yang kini tengah memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kedua manik heterochrome itu terpejam dengan kedua alis merah yang mengkerut tanda tak suka.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" ucapnya dengan intonasi dingin dan berat.

Kise kontan tambah menegang mendengar pernyataan itu. Aahh! Berarti gagal deh ia bisa pulang kerumah secepatnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Sei-chan! Kau sudah berani melawan ibu?" wanita scarlet itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap anaknya kesal.

Kise sempat mengira kalau pemuda merah itu tetap akan membantah, tapi ajaibnya, si pemuda pen— kurang tinggi itu hanya menghela nafas berat dan menyetujui perintah ibunya.

"hah... Baiklah."

Setelahnya ia pun melenggang pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Kise berserta majikannya berdua.

"Huff... baiklah, mulai detik ini, kupercayakan dia padamu Ryouta-chan" wanita itu menepuk bahu Kise.

"Urusi dia dengan baik. Pastikan kalau dia makan 3 kali sehari. Pagi, siang, malam. Kalau dia tidak mau makan paksa dia sampai mau. Dan pastikan kalau ia memakai selimut dengan benar ketika tidur, jangan sampai dia kedinginan. Jangan lupa untuk memberinya susu setiap pagi. Dan oh— Jangan membiarkannya tidur larut malam. Baiklah. Ku titip anak ku ya~" setelah berpesan pada Kise ia pun lalu pergi keluar bersama beberapa pelayan yang membawakan kopernya.

"Ha-Ha'i 'ssu..." Kise hanya bisa mengangguk gagap menanggapinya. Sepertinya tiga minggu kedepan akan menjadi hari-hari yang sulit baginya.

TBC...

A/N : no coment... hanya... salahkan saja otak saya yang lagi-lagi mendapat ide ditengah-tengah beberapa fic yang belom sempet dilanjut. I'm so sorry...

Terimakasih telah bersedia meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah berkali-kali Kise mengetuk pintu kamar tuan muda _dadakan_ nya itu untuk mengantarkan makan malamnya, tapi tak kunjung juga di buka atau dipersilahkan masuk oleh si pemilik kamar.

"Seicchi-sama... aku masuk 'ssu..." dengan segenap keberanian(karena sudah tak sabar menunggu), Kise pun Akhirnya memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci. Hati-hati dia melangkah masuk kedalam.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan ruangan luas yang tak terlihat sosok penghuninya.

Cih... Kemana perginya sosok tuan muda berambut merah itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Huwaaah!"

Kise melompat kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan beserta isinya kalau saja ia tak ingat ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dan sesegera mungkin kembali bersikap sewajar-wajarnya. Walau pun sebenarnya dia agak gugup karena melihat Akashi yang berdiri di depannya hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya, memperlihatkan tubuh pendek tapi juga berisi itu masih sedikit basah karena buliran air menetes dari rambut merahnya.

GULP

Kise menelan ludah serta memalingkan wajahnya yang serasa memanas.

"H-Huh! Ka-Kau mengaget kan ku 'ssu..." keluhnya sedikit sebal karena pemuda pendek itu hampir membuat jantungnya copot gara-gara muncul tiba-tiba. "Aku disini hanya mau membawakan makan malam mu, Seicchi-sama" Ia pun membungkukan badannya tanpa melihat Akashi sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi makan malam itu padanya.

Sedangkan si rambut merah hanya menatap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan dingin seolah tak bernafsu.

"Letakan saja di meja. Aku masih kenyang" ucapnya sembari berjalan kearah lemari besar disudut ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Kise yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Heh?" Kise mendongak bingung. "Ba-baik" lalu berjalan kearah meja ukuran sedang yang ada di sana.

"Kau boleh pergi" titah Akashi yang sekarang sedang mengobrak abrik lemari pakaiannya.

"Eh?" Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum kau menghabiskan makan malam mu, Seicchi-sama. Shiori-san berpesan padaku untuk memastikanmu makan dengan benar"

Diam.

Akashi hanya memasang ekspresi facepalm mendengarnya. Benar dugaannya, ibunda tersayangnya itu pasti akan berpesan yang aneh-aneh!

Tak ambil pusing dengan omongan Kise. Akashi pun langsung menjawab malas. "Hm. Terserahlah" lalu pergi kekamar mandi dengan membawa satu stel pakaian yang telah di pilihnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Be My Wife? NANIII?! : © Hiria-ka

.

.

.

 _'_ _Heeee! Kenapa dia belum juga memakannya 'ssu?'_ Kise membatin dengan frustasi.

Sudah satu jam lewat ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkali-kali melirik makanan yang sudah dingin dan belum tersentuh sedikit pun oleh Akashi yang sedari tadi masih serius berkutat dengan laptopnya. Bahkan tanpa mau memperdulikan sosok Kise yang sudah terlihat cacingan menungguinya dengan kaki yang kesemutan karena kelamaan berdiri.

 _'_ _Cih... bocah pendek itu... Sengaja sekali dia membiarkan orang lain menderita! Kalau beginikan malah aku jadinya yang lapar 'ssu yo...'_

Kise memegangi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

Ah... rasa-rasanya ia mulai berimajinasiria dengan makanan yang masih tertata rapi di atas meja ukuran sedang yang berada di dekat tempat tidur sang Seijuurou.

 _'_ _Steak... sepertinya enak 'ssu...'_ pikirnya sembari meneguk ludah ketika membayangkan seonggok daging asap itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Air liur pun menetes perlahan-lahan dari mulut Kise yang setengah terbuka dengan wajah sumringah. Akashi yang masih duduk tenang di pinggir ranjang bersama sang laptop sedikit menyeringail jahil dengan satu alis terangkat ketika melihat ekpresi bodoh Kise dari sudut matanya.

"Ah..." Kise tersentak dari lamunannya terhadap _steak_ dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat agar tidak terhanyut terlalu dalam dengan rasa kelaparan yang makin menguasai dirinya.

"A-Ano... Seicchi-sama... kapan kau akan memakan makan malam mu 'ssu... itu sudah dingin, dan kalau tidak cepat dimakan nanti akan segera basi 'ssu yo..." Akhirnya si pirang pun memberanikan diri untuk menegur sang tuan muda— atau bisa dibilang anak asuhnya sementara?— terserahlah, yang jelas dia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menunggu lebih lama.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah kenyang. Kalau kau lapar makan saja"

Dan si tuan muda hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihan perhatiannya dari laptopnya.

GLEK

Kise yang memang dari tadi sudah tergoda dengan hidangan makan malam itu kembali melirikan matanya pada si _steak._

Oh... Ia pasti sudah akan memakannya kalau saja tidak teringat pesan yang dititipkan oleh nyonya besar Akashi padanya sebelum pergi.

"Jangan bodoh 'ssu yo! Shi-Shiori-san menyuruhku untuk memastikanmu makan tiga kali sehari!"

Mendengar ucapan ngotot dari Kise, si pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai mendecak jengah.

"Tch... tidak ada orang yang bisa memaksaku. Kau hanyalah pengasuh sementara"

Kise mencibir. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjitak kepala merah si bocah pendek bangkotan itu agar menuruti kata-katanya.

Kise langsung saja melototi sosok pendek didepannya itu. sebego-begonya dia, Kise tetap punya harga diri walau pun saat ini ia sedang berstatus sebagai babysitter... atau pelayan? Di tempat itu. Dia tetaplah seorang model terkenal yang di puja-puja banyak wanita tahu.

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Kise memutuskan urat kesabarannya dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi.

"Hei! Tuanmuda Seicchi yang menyebalkan" panggilnya geram.

Walau tak menoleh, Akashi bisa tahu kalau Kise sedang memasang wajah dongkolnya.

"Berapa umurmu 'ssu?"

Masih tak mau menoleh, Akashi menjawab angkuh, "Apa urusan mu?"

Kini urat siku-siku mencuat di pelipis Kise "Aku-bertanya-berapa-umurmu-'ssu yooo?" katanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit ditekankan.

Akhirnya Akashi pun menoleh juga, "Dua puluh empat tahun. Ada masalah?" jawabnya dengan pandangan dingin.

Kise langsung tersenyum menang, "huh... ternyata masih anak-anak!"

Mendengarnya, Akashi reflek mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri memangnya berapa"

Kise melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan senyum bangga sekaligus meremehkan. Lho(?) "Heh... dua puluh tujuh 'ssu! Aku tiga tahun lebih tua darimu!"

Akashi kembali fokus dengan laptopnya, raut wajahnya berubah datar "Lalu kenapa? Apa yang menguntungkan jika kau lebih tua dariku?"

Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kesal, "Begini tuan muda seicchi..." jelasnya dengan nada dibuat sesabar mungkin. "Aku di tugaskan disini untuk mengurusmu dengan baik, dan karena aku lebih tua darimu, kau seharusnya mendengarkan omonganku. Sebab aku tidak mau dipecat gara-gara kau tidak mau makan"

"Itu bukan urusanku"

Urat kekesalan bertambah di wajah Kise, "Itu memang bukan urusanmu tapi urusanku! Aku butuh uang! Jadi, kau harus makan!" bentaknya tanpa sadar.

Dalam sekejab, aura disekeliling Akashi berubah mencekam "Kau memaksa ku?" tanyanya dingin.

 _"_ _Waduh gawat... aura menyeramkannya kembali keluar 'ssu"_ inner Kise yang langsung meneguk ludah gugup. Ia jadi merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Akashi yang menusuk seperti awal mereka bertemu.

"Y-Ya. Sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahan oleh ibumu tuan sei..." manik emas Kise terpaku ketika Akashi dengan cepat menutup laptopnya dan segera menarik kasar dagu Kise mendekati wajahnya.

"Jika kau ingin aku memakan hidangan ini, maka, suapi aku" tukasnya dingin.

Kise sendiri langsung terdiam ketakutan setengah mampus ditatapi oleh manik heterochrome milik Akashi yang benar-benar serasa mengintimidasinya.

Dan, Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa dan tangan yang gemetar, Kise pun menyuapi sang Tuanmuda yang kembali berkutik dengan laptopnya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang akrab di sapa dengan panggilan Momoi terlihat kebingungan menenangkan Kise yang masih pundung di sudut meja dapur. Ia adalah salah satu pelayan di rumah besar milik keluarga Akashi yang biasanya khusus melayani Nyonya besar.

"Hiks... Momoicchi... kenapa nasibku harus seburuk tertimpa batu lalu terjun kejurang seperti ini..." ringis Kise frustasi dan membuat Momoi tambah kebingungan.

"Aaa... uh, tenangkan dirimu Ki-chan, kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan sikap Tuanmuda, ahaha.." tawanya hambar, membuat Kise malah makin muram. "Ups... maksudku, tenang saja Ki-chan, walau begitu Seijuurou-sama adalah orang yang baik kok" sambungnya, namun tak ada perubahan, yang ada Kise malah memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk bertanya hati-hati.

"Memangnya tadi apa yang di lakukan Sei-sama saat kau mengantarkannya makan malam?"

Momoi bisa melihat reaksi Kise yang langsung membeku dengan wajah membiru. Nampaknya sih syok berat.

"em? Ki-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kise.

"Ah... itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk Momocchi... ahahah..." jawab Kise seraya tertawa hambar membuat Momoi mendelik heran. "Yang benar saja Momoicchi, apakah dia selalu mengajak semua pelayan dirumah ini untuk tidur dengannya?"

Dan seketika, Momoi mendadak jantungan. Rasa-rasanya, selama ia bekerja disana, Tuanmuda Akashi yang terhormat itu tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal buruk yang tak pantas, apalagi sampai mengajak seorang pelayan untuk tidur dengannya. Itu pasti hanya lelucon! Tapi... melihat ekspresi kise yang terlihat bergidik ngeri itu rasanya... mau tak mau Momoi jadi berpikir keras.

Masa iya, seorang Tuanmuda Akashi yang terhormat, mengajak pelayan pribadinya untuk hal tak senonoh macam itu? Terlebih lagi yang diajaknya adalah seorang lelaki.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

TBC...

A/N : Haloooo... maaf, saya baru nongol setelah sekian abad. Summimasen deshitaaaaaaaa! /bungkukin badan dalem-dalem/ huhuhu... maaf baru bisa update sedikit, ini juga saya luangin waktu buat ngetik kelanjutannya hiks... belom lagi masih banyak fic yang terlantar gegara saya begitu sibuk (T^T) maafkanlah Author tak bertanggung jawab ini...

Oke, langsung aja balas review (._.)v cekidot~

Prefecsius Highmore :: oke, udah lanjut!

Noe Hiruma :: Haaaaii~ Noe-san, makasih udah suka sama fic cacad ini ^^v

Watermelon :: Hahaha... iya, ini bukan Child!Akashi fufufu... saya niat jadiin Kise budaknya si setan merah soalnya (owo)

Qn :: haiyayayaya... saya juga kasian wkwkwk... abis mau gimana lagi, adanya ide dikepala begitu QwQ

Mochan :: Oke! gimana kelanjutannya?

Yukiya92 :: Hiks... maafkan daku yang telat update ini yukiya-san Q^Q

Kise cin :: yap! Sudah lanjut

Miharu348 :: wakakak... penasaran ya, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya ^.*

Rhen. Ren :: Hai Rhen-san~~ (Q.Q)/" kangen.../hug/ tau tuh si seichan, udah ky bayi gede aja

undeuxtroisWaltz :: Wahahah... tebakan anda benar sekali Waltz-san/panggil gitu aja ya?/ hiks... maaf karena ga bisa update kilat...

dinodeer :: wkwkwk... pada ngira begitu ya... emang malang dah nasibnya Kise mah kalo ditangan saya/plakhh/

PinKrystal :: aduuuhh maafin Author karena masih belom bisa ngasih chap yang panjang QAQ)w author terlalu sibuk jadi bikinnya seucrit-seucrit dulu trus baru jadi bukit/PLAKH/penjelasan macam apa ini?/

MegumiTwister : Yap udah dilanjut!

Macaroon waffle :: Hahaha... iya, si Akashi ky bocah, padahalma dah bangkotan, maklum punya ibu super perhatian, gitulah jadinya

Reader geulis :: o-oow,,, maaf udah bikin kamu penasaran o.o

Uqquielf :: terimakasih ^^. Tapi saya tidak tahu ini masih menarik atau tidak..

Yosh! See you next Chap^^


End file.
